Archangel
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Tidak satu katapun untukku, John Watson. Kau adalah laki-laki yang amat beruntung. SM Short oneshot from Seb's POV. Post Reichenbach. Taken from KSMK VI Prompt, 'Archangel'.


Ini bukan lagi menjadi perang milik orang lain. Juga bukan lagi sekedar tugas semata demi mematuhi perintah yang diberikan padanya. Ini telah menjadi perangnya sendiri-

Sebastian Moran mengeluarkan komponen-komponen M24 dari casingnya satu persatu, lalu merakitnya menjadi sebentuk sniper rifle laras panjang dengan ketelitian seorang anak terhadap proyek seni kebanggaannya. Semua beres. Sekarang tinggal menunggu. Yap. Bagian tersulit sekaligus terpenting dari seorang sniper adalah menunggu hingga sang target masuk ke dalam genggaman cakar-cakar besi panas milikmu.  
>Dari balik jendela kaca gedung tua tempatnya mengintai ia memperhatikan seorang pria berambut cokelat pasir mengendap-endap memasuki sebuah rumah di Conduit Street, rumah atas nama keluarga Moran, rumahnya. Tanpa sadar Seb tersenyum.<p>

"Gotcha, John Watson," bisiknya pelan. Ditariknya pelatuk...

* * *

><p>-Sherlock Holmes sudah mati. Namun begitu juga dengan Jim Moriarty. Konsultan kriminal yang bunuh diri dengan tembakan langsung ke otak, orang yang mempekerjakannya untuk tugas-tugas kotor, membayarnya untuk setiap nyawa yang ia cabut, untuk setiap peluru yang ia muntahkan, hell, bahkan M24 kesayangannya pun adalah hadiah dari Jim. 'Kesayangan' -Seb mendecak geli- tentu saja bukan karena sentimen, sentimen hanyalah reaksi yang ditemukan pada pihak yang kalah. Ia menggunakan M24 itu semata-mata karena itulah senjata terbaik yang pernah diperolehnya. Hanya karena alasan itu saja... kan?<p>

Setiap tugas berbahaya selalu dipasrahkan pada Seb sebagai eksekutor. Sebastian Moran, hitman paling kompeten, penembak jitu paling akurat, manusia paling berbahaya kedua di London, anjing Moriarty yang paling setia. Bukan, bukan anjing. Anjing hanya bisa menggonggong dan menggigit untuk menakuti setiap pengganggu dan melindungi tuannya, sementara ia adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa utama kesayangan Tuhannya. Tak terhitung berapa kali kompetensinya yang luar biasa dalam membianasakan nyawa manusia dari jarak yang tak terukur telah menyelamatkan nyawa Moriarty. Sebab kalau ada satu hal yang bias Moriarty sebut hobi itu adalah membuat musuh dimanapun ia berpijak. Dan kini, ketika sang Tuhan telah tewas, saat itulah sang malaikat maut menjadi _fallen angel_. Peduli setan dengan perintah 'biarkan Watson hidup'-

...peluru mendesing, memantul di dinding. Terlambat. Mantan dokter militer itu keburu menyadari dan serta merta mencabut Glock miliknya lalu menghilang di balik bayangan kanopi teras rumah keluarga Moran yang sudah lama ditinggalkan, merencanakan serangan balasan. Dua tahun menjadi rekan Holmes ada efeknya juga, terutama ketika sekarang ia meneruskan jejak detektif ternama itu melacak jaringan kriminal peninggalan Moriarty dengan berusaha menggeledah rumah Moran.

Seb mengumpat keras. Sniper Rifle buru-buru dibereskan. Ia harus berpindah tempat agar tidak perlu berhadapan secara langsung dengan buruannya. Bukannya tak merasa mampu, bukannya tak merasa bias. Tapi demi hasil terbaik (Kejahatan yang sempurna tak meninggalkan jejak apapun, Seb, kecuali jika itu yang kau inginkan, ujar Jim pada suatu pagi di antara buttered toast dan Earl Gray panas sebelum pergi untuk membunuh seorang politikus) ia tak keberatan menunggu beberapa waktu lagi. Ia tak peduli berapa waktu dan tenaga yang harus ia habiskan untuk membunuh John Watson, demi memastikan apa yang telah dibangunnya bersama Moriarty tidak runtuh begitu saja di depan mata. Ini perangnya, perang antara dua archangel kepercayaan Tuhan mereka masing-masing, dan ia tidak boleh kalah, tidak demi Tuhannya, demi Jim...

_Kau adalah seorang pria yang sangat, amat beruntung, John Watson. Paling tidak Holmes sialan itu meneleponmu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, apapun itu. Jim? Tidak satu katapun untukku. Tidak satu katapun._

End (?)

(a/n : Drabble singkat yang dibuat untuk prompt challenge 'Archangel' di KSMK VI. Pingin aja publish di sini. Hoho.)


End file.
